1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor chip suitable for improving an EMI (electro-magnetic interference) characteristic and a semiconductor package having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
These days, the electronic industry trends to manufacture products at reduced costs with high reliability in such a way as to accomplish light weight, miniaturization, high speed operation, multi-functionality and high performance. A package assembly technology is considered as one of important technologies for achieving purposes of designing such products. The package assembly technology is to protect from outside circumstances, a semiconductor chip having integrated circuits formed therein and to easily mount the semiconductor chip to a substrate so that operational reliability of the semiconductor chip can be secured.
Recently, as the operation speed of a semiconductor device increases, a large amount of electro-magnetic waves is generated in a semiconductor chip, so the reliability of an electronic appliance manufactured using the semiconductor chip is likely to deteriorate. That is to say, electro-magnetic waves are inevitably generated in a semiconductor chip which has integrated circuits operating at a high speed. In the case where such a semiconductor chip is used in an electronic appliance, as the electro-magnetic waves generated from the semiconductor chip are radiated, electro-magnetic interference (EMI) may be caused in other electronic products which are mounted to the electronic appliance. As a consequence, electro-magnetic noise or a fail such as a mis-operation may be caused in the electronic appliance in which the semiconductor chip is used, whereby the reliability of the electronic appliance may be degraded. In particular, as the responding speed of the semiconductor chip increases and the semiconductor chip has high capacity, the problem of the electro-magnetic interference due to the radiation of electro-magnetic waves becomes serious.
As a way of blocking such electro-magnetic waves, a method of forming a shielding layer on a molding part of a semiconductor package after assembling a semiconductor chip into the semiconductor package has been suggested. However, even in this case, a problem is caused in that the size of the semiconductor package increases due to the presence of the shielding layer formed on the molding part of the semiconductor package. In addition, it is impossible to solve the problem of the electro-magnetic interference between semiconductor chips and between a semiconductor chip and a substrate in the semiconductor package.